weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WISE-DT2
WISE-DT2 is the MyNetworkTV-affiliated TV station for Fort Wayne, Indiana. The station is a 2nd DT subchannel of NBC affiliate WISE-TV that is owned by Granite Broadcasting Corporation. Over-the-air, it broadcasts a DT signal on UHF ch. 19.3 from WISE-TV's transmitter located on Butler Road in Fort Wayne. On analog cable, the station is offered on Verizon FIOS cable ch. 9. Comcast airs the station on digital cable ch. 252. WISE-DT2's parent station has studios on Butler Road in Fort Wayne. Syndicated programming on the station includes: Frasier, One on One, George Lopez & Oprah. It's known on-air as My TV Fort Wayne. History On January 24 2006, The WB & UPN announced that they would end broadcasting & merge. The new combined network would be called The CW. The letters would represent the 1st initial of it's corporate parents, CBS (the parent company of UPN) & the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner. On February 22, News Corporation announced that they would start up another new network called MyNetworkTV. This new service, which would be a sister network to FOX, would be operated by FOX TV Stations & it's syndication division, 20th Television. MyNetworkTV was created in order to give UPN & WB stations, not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates, another option besides becoming independent. It was also created to compete against The CW. CBS affiliate WANE-TV aired UPN on a 2nd DT subchannel. The Fort Wayne affiliate of The WB was cable-only "WBFW" which was part of The WB 100+ operation. That station was co-owned with WPTA by Malara Broadcasting. It was announced in March that "WBFW" would affiliate with The CW via The CW+ (a similar operation to The WB 100+). WPTA decided to create a new 2nd DT sub-channel to simulcast "WBFW" & offer access to CW programming for over-the-air viewers. On September 5, WISE-TV moved NBC Wx+ from it's 2nd DT subchannel in order for it to become the area's affiliate of MyNetworkTV. Wx+ then began airing on WISE-TV's new 3rd DT subchannel. On September 18, The CW debuted on "WBFW" (which became officially known as having the WPTA-DT2 calls). The station then became known on-air as "Fort Wayne's CW". Newscasts On July 24 2006, WISE-TV began airing a weeknight 10 PM newscast on WISE-DT2 that was an affiliate of NBC Wx+. With the change to "My TV Fort Wayne" on this DT subchannel & the addition of "Fort Wayne's CW" on WPTA's 2nd DT subchannel, the newscast became part of their schedules. On weekdays, WISE-DT2 offers several rebroadcasts of WPTA news programs. This includes weekday mornings from 7-9 AM, 12-12:30 PM & 6:30-7 PM. Indiana's NewsCenter Today (7-9 AM) *Anchors: **Ryan Elijah **Mary Collins *Weather: **Chris Daniels Indiana's NewsCenter @ Noon (12:30-1 PM) *Anchor: **Corrine Rose *Weather: **Chris Daniels Indiana's NewsCenter @ 6 (6:30-7 PM) *Anchor: **Melissa Long *Weather: **Curtis Smith *Sports: **Dean Pantazi Indiana's NewsCenter Prime News @ 10 (10-10:30 PM LIVE) *Anchor: **Linda Jackson *Weather: **Curtis Smith *Sports: **Dean Pantazi Additional news personnel from WISE-TV & WPTA are seen on this station. See those articles for a complete listing. External links *WISE-DT2 "My TV Fort Wayne" *MyNetworkTV